


The Reflection

by Fire_Emblem_Fanatic



Series: The Goddess of Sorrow [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn, fire emblem awakening
Genre: Be patient with me please, F/M, I mean she is a mistress, It’ll probably get a little out of control, I’m excited though, Murder, Swearing, There may be sex, Violence, but we’re trying!, inuenndos, it's rated explicit for a reason, pregnancies, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Emblem_Fanatic/pseuds/Fire_Emblem_Fanatic
Summary: Theone was once a princess of Plegia- before she became the Shepherd’s prized tactician. Before she became the Exalt’s mistress.Now her life has spiraled out of control, deeper and deeper into darkness. The kingdom despises her- she despises herself, and as the man she once loved seems to grow cold, cruel, she knows not what to do with herself.Especially when a young new hero seems to offer her a chance of freedom.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, there! Please bear with me through my horrible punctuation, and uncontrollable nerves, and... well, here’s hoping I can provide you with an adequate story! Thank you so much for trying it!
> 
> Have switched some things around, just so you know. The previous king was not Gangrel, but the avatar’s grandfather. War has obviously not broken out, well... a lot of things will be kinda switched around, but you’ll be sure to notice them, haha. 
> 
> Again- thanks so much!!

“Theone, you are a remarkable young woman. I have faith in your abilities.”

I said nothing, simply stood stiffly, watching as the maids painted the markings on my arms. Dark ink, with the faintest tinge of green, it glistened under these lights. The brushes swirled up my arms. “Yes, Father.” My voice bore no emotion.

“I know you do not enjoy the idea of serving another land, but... truly, this will aid our Plegia.”

The most twisted of smiles played at my lips. ‘Our’ Plegia? He had only been here for 3 months. Before then, he’d been chased out of the land by my grandfather. I barely knew this man before me. My mother’s first act as Queen was to restore him to her side, and since that had been done... This fool thought himself to be king. He made the decisions- including the choice to use me to make a statement.

That he was in charge. Not my mother, not me- not my sister Aversa. Him. And he was using the Exchange to do it.

I loathed my father.

“How do you know Ylisse will even choose me?” I stared at my reflection distastefully. I couldn’t even see what I was wearing with all these maids in the way.

“Oh, you’re a tactician, my dear. I’m certain you’ll figure it out.” He licked his teeth. “The prince would be a fool not to pick you...” he let out a slight laugh. “But just in case, do be charming towards him, eh?”

“Seduce him?” I grimaced.

“Nothing so sordid,” he smiled. “Not yet.”

I went to fold my arms, but the maids immediately began to fuss. Right, the ink wasn’t dry... I sighed.

I should never have spoken out against him. I shouldn’t have tried to stop my mother- to protect her. I acted impulsively- I did what grandfather would have wanted. And now I was being punished for it.

The Exchange was a grand tradition. Every century tacticians and crown princes/princesses gathered in Ylisse. One from each land, to be precise. There a ceremony was held. The royals would take turns choosing a foreign tactician, thus, exchanging their scholars, and bringing the countries closer in friendship. That’s the way it was supposed to work anyway. In reality, very little knowledge was shared, and it only accomplished wasting the scholar’s life.

Oh, yes. The Exchange was permanent. And dear old dad realized it’d be an excellent way to keep me from ever claiming the throne. My mother was a weak ruler; my sister was mad. And when the people realized what a tyrant he was, they’d want someone else.

I had to go. He realized that from the very first day. And so why not kill two birds with one stone? He’d try and have me sent to Ylisse. I’d be out of the way, and able to report valuable information on our greatest enemy.

Gods, I wanted to scream. If only grandfather had warned me... why didn’t he warn me about Validar??

“Theone.”

I flinched. Validar was staring at me. “Did you not hear the maids? You are finished.”

“Oh.” I blinked; my eyes focused on the mirror.

I swallowed loudly. Oh, gods...

A thin black dress. It clung to me tightly, concealing no curve, no imperfections. The neckline- if it can even be called that, drooped right between my breasts, perhaps closer to my waist than my actual bust. It certainly displayed my ample cleavage, and a golden pendant dangled inside the space. A slit was cut for my leg, showing off a dangerous amount of thigh, and the straps slid off my shoulders slightly, the airy fabric giving quite an... elegant feeling. Dark makeup surrounded my green eyes- contrasting drastically with my frighteningly pale skin. My lips were painted an equally dark shade, but golden dust was patted on top them. My hair was braided down my back, the dark locks grazing the floor; golden beads and bits of emerald were intertwined with the strands of hair. The markings were drawn up and down my arms- on one of my cheeks. Words from the ancient tongue, if you took the time to read them.

I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked like death’s bride. Gruesome. Twisted. Yet somehow... somehow attractive. Somehow-

“Beautiful.” My father put his hands on my bare shoulders, smiling at our reflections widely.

I wanted to kill him. “Where is the rest of the dress?”

“Hah. That is all, child.”

“This looks like lingerie,” I hissed.

“My dear, that’s quite the idea.”

I pushed him off of me. “So it’s not enough that you must ship your daughter to another land, but you must also dress her as a whore??”

He clicked his tongue. “Such harsh words from such a young girl. You’re only 19. Do try to act it- men enjoy youth.”

My hands trembled. If only I could slap that expression off of him...

“Now then, you must leave for the Exchange.” He grinned. “Do represent your homeland well. And don’t forget to write your mother. She’s heartbroken.”

The bastard wouldn’t even let me say goodbye. I glared at him, my jaw rigid. “Of course. Though may I remind you, FATHER,” I used the title as an insult, “that the people will realize your true nature eventually. And when they do... you will miss the way my grandfather exiled you.”

He leaned down, smiling. He wasn’t fazed. “Do keep the prince entertained, yes?”

Two guards stepped behind me. They took my arms.

“And remember to send reports. Or your mother and Aversa may just... suffer for it.”

I fought against the men. “I’ll-!”

“You’ll do exactly as I say.” He grabbed my chin, his face grave. “Because I am in control. I am your master.”

I squirmed.

“No matter where you are, who you think is protecting you, I will always be there.” He smiled. “Are we clear?”

I refused to answer. 

He let out a sharp laugh. “As I thought...” he released me roughly. “Send the girl on her way. We wouldn’t want her to be late, now.” 

I was pulled backwards. Ashamed. Infuriated... and promising to myself that one day... he would regret this. Somehow, someday...

I would make him regret this.


	2. The Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’ve taken so long!!
> 
> Really crazy past few months...
> 
> Anyway, here’s the chapter! Might be a little sloppy (it’ll probably get cleaned up later), but I just really wanted to push something out for you guys. 
> 
> Have a great day :)

It was raining in Ylisse. No, not exactly raining... Hailing. The cubes pelleted the carriages- the exiting guests. I watched as the people ran towards the palace, a few of the women screaming. Ridiculous.

Gods. I stared out the window, my eyes wide. There must’ve been hundreds of people. No- thousands. We were in a line of sorts, one carriage after the other, awaiting access to the castle. We were quite the distance from the entrance, but the others were moving so quickly I imagined this wouldn’t take much time at all. I... I’d rather prefer it if it were slower, honestly. Noble after noble exited. Suit after suit, ball gown after ball gown... I swallowed thickly. Respectable gowns... my hand went to cover my cleavage at the mere thought. I’d have to face half the world’s royalty dressed like THIS. I wished I could just disappear.

The guard across from me laughed.

This man kept bringing me back to reality, however. He’d been ogling my breasts for the past five hours- the entire journey. “You should be up quite soon, I’d wager.” His eyes danced up my bare thigh.

I said nothing, simply scowled. 3 months ago, I could’ve had his hands- among other body parts, cut off with the toss of my head. Now... now I was the helpless one. If I had my tomes with me, I swear, I would’ve burnt this entire damned carriage to the ground.

Speaking of which, we jerked forward; the metal wheels clicked loudly against the stone paths. I was getting even closer to the Exchange.

Never have I truly felt nervous. About anything. Public speaking- performing. Nothing intimidated me. I was confident in my abilities, and even more so, about my position in life. No one would dare cross me.

Stripped of my weapons, however, my birthright, my dignity- separated from everything that gave me strength, forced into a land of unfamiliar faces...

I was terrified. Had I not been so determined to refrain from showing weakness in front of these fools, I would’ve wretched.

I had to grip the seat cushions to keep from shaking. My chest rose and fell, slightly quivering.

Which meant, of course, the man who was doing NOTHING but watching my chest noticed.

The carriage rattled forward once more; the hail seemed to thunder against the sides.

”You needn’t look so frightened.” He smiled. One tooth was slightly darker than the other. “The noise is just a bit of ice.”

”I know what hail is,” I hissed, fidgeting.

Again, we jerked forward.

”Are you implying you’re worried about something other than the weather?” He glanced out the window; I could see him grinning.

My jaw stiffened. “Yes, in fact.”

He tilted his head. “Milady, I thought you were a stronger woman than-“

“I’m worried what I would do to you if I had a tome in my hands.” I stared at him. “Did you know there is one spell of fire, so intensely hot, it burns the flesh from your body in an instant?” I batted my eyes. “Even chars the bones. Turns them utterly black, sometimes even melts them, twists them into these deformed stumps-“

“Princess Theone of Plegia!” I was announced quite loudly

And the guard across from me seemed positively ill. His expression gave me such satisfaction. I felt as if the nerves had actually left me.

“I suppose I’m up, aren’t I?” I swung the door open. “I thank you for your services.” I threw my hair behind my back. “Do send father my love.”

I stormed out of the carriage, fearless for the briefest of moments. Not even the hail bothered me.

But then I saw the Ylisseans’ eyes. Wide, shocked. Going up and down my body...

I turned my face away. Ignore it. I had to ignore it. I practically ran into the palace.

~~~

I was late. Most of the guests had already arrived- the important ones at least, and they were feasting. Yes, feasting. Without all their guests. Ylisseans were quite the contradiction. They were so proud of their etiquette, so condescending with their morales and religion, yet these mighty people did not have the decency to wait for all their guests to arrive before they began to gorge themselves. Grandfather would never have allowed such a thing in his court. Neither would I. Not only was it rude, but simply showed poor planning. If you ate and drank before everyone was present, it meant that some may be intoxicated before others. Drunk- slurring their words, and saying whatever the hell they wanted. Which certainly made my entrance a memorable one...

Although honestly, I imagine they would’ve commented even without the liquid encouragement.

“Plegia’s Tactician,” the announcer shouted so loudly, all chattering ceased. It was horrifyingly still. “Princess Theone-…” The man’s eyes widened; he reread the scroll, his voice more frantic. “P-Princess? I- my apologies, milady, there seems to have been a mistake with the names. I will have this sorted immediately-“

“There hasn’t been a mistake.” I spoke softly at first, but when I noticed everyone could hear me anyway... well, to hell with it. What was the use? “Plegia has offered me as their tactician.” Now I was nearly as loud as the announcer.

The guests’ eyes were wide.

“But royalty is never the-“ the man ceased speaking as he noticed my scowl. He stopped.

I returned to smiling.

“Milady, if… if you are the tactician and princess, shall you also be choosing the scholar that will be sent to your homeland?”

“No.” I shook my head. “Plegia does not require a foreign scholar. I have been sent to serve another land, not my own.”

The room was so silent, truly- I could hear one teenage prince breathing heavily. He stared at me, his eyes enormous, slowly moving down from my face. His hands were shaking. Gods, please tell me that wasn’t Ylisse’s heir...

“O-of course,” The announcer bowed his head. “The servants shall seat you.” He snapped his fingers; two women directed me towards a chair.

The seat’s legs were dragged on the floor, creating the most hideous of sounds. Especially in this quiet room. My footsteps practically echoed.

I took my place gracefully. I was between two elderly men. They did their best not to stare at me. The rest of the table was not as thoughtful. I refused to look at them, but I could feel their eyes on me; I cleared my throat nervously. If I ever saw my father again, I swear, I would kill him.

It took time before the conversations resumed; even longer before someone spoke to me.

“You’re a... Princess?” A small blonde woman, her curls as stiff as a poodle’s, she wore an obnoxiously pink dress, frighteningly frilly and her skirt was as wide as the doorway. Absurd. Her cheeks were red, her expression one of disgust.

Oh, wonderful. This would just be grand... I sighed, sitting up a little. “Yes. And you are?”

She stiffened. “Lady Maribelle.”

My expression remained blank.

She blinked. “You have not heard of me?”

I doubt few people outside of her serfs DID. I couldn’t care less who she was; I did my best to act interested, however.

She scowled. “Lady Maribelle,” she repeated, her voice more forceful. “Confidant to Princess Lissa, daughter of Duke Themis, and future-”

*Hiccup!*

The girl next to her quickly covered her mouth. “Oops.” Equally blonde hair, the locks were twirled to form two buns on the sides of her head, a lacy hairpiece dangled down the middle of her forehead; her eyes were a soft gray, and her cheeks were ruddy. Drunk.

“Lissa!” Marielle grimaced. “Lissa, why don’t you go freshen up.”

The girl giggled. “Excellent idea!” She held up her goblet. “Servant, do freshen this up for me!”

“Lissa!”

Wait.

I stared. Princess Lissa. This was the princess, and she was absolutely DRUNK. Gods.

“I love how fizzy this is.” She wiggled her nose. “It’s like drinking a bubble bath!”

…what?

“Except these suds make me happy- instead of making me want to vomit!”

I raised my brow. The vomiting would come later.

“So you-“ the princess fumbled with her words, “you’re um, from Plegia?”

Maribelle turned red. “Lissa, do be quie-“

“Yes.” I spoke quietly, my head tilted. “Why do you ask?”

She shrugged; she wasn’t very refined. “I dunno. I was just hoping maybe... you know.”

I frowned. “I’m sorry, what?”

The princess pursed her lip. “I don’t suppose you’ve seen her, have you?”

Maribelle’s eyes widened. “LISSA.”

“I’m sorry, your highness, but who are you speaking of?” I didn’t understand what she was rambling about, nor why she thought I would hold her answers.

“Come on,” her voice was a whisper. “HER. You know, she... had to go somewhere. She’s been gone for a whole year now, too.” The girl took another drink from her glass; it was almost like she was trying to hide her face in the goblet. “Today marks the day exactly. I think it’s why father’s so ill, you know.”

I stared. “Ylisse’s king is ill?”

Maribelle grimaced. “Lissa, I beg of you, sto-”

“I shall do no such thing!” The princess grinned. “I like my new friend. She’s such a grand listener- why don’t you ever just listen, Maribelle?”

Her companion blinked.

“But yes,” the princess nodded. “Father is-“ she let out another hiccup, “oh he’s quite ill. We expect him to pass any day now.”

I froze.

Lissa swigged her glass with more vigor, her expression taking a sudden change. ...bitterness. “Good riddance.”

Maribelle looked as if she would faint.

I swallowed. I found myself relating to the drunken princess... “That is-... quite the news.” I looked down awkwardly. “My condolences.”

“Yeah. It’s a pity it didn’t happen sooner.” She pursed her lips. “Like imagine if it had happened exactly one year ago!” She giggled. “Oh that would’ve been spectacular.”

I turned pale. I wasn’t expecting someone so... blonde- bubbly, to also be this morbid. I dare say it was interesting though.

“If he were gone then, mother wouldn’t have turned to those pills- Chrom wouldn’t be so distant...” she scowled. “And I wouldn’t be at this damn party.” The smile returned suddenly. “But alas, I cant change it, so there’s no point in- in dwelling on the past.”

She’d just told so many secrets of the royal family, I was struggling to decide which one to dwell on. But one thing was for certain.

Something horrible happened to her family a year ago.

What... what would Validar say if I gave him this information?

“Lissa, what the hell are you doing?”

A man’s voice.

I looked up quickly.

Tall. Athletic. Pale eyes, thick dark hair- both blue. A sharp jawline, a mischievous expression... he was in the most proper of uniforms- a navy suit, the opal buttons were all done up, and he wore a long cream cape, but you could tell he wasn’t used to such a formal attire. His hair was in complete disorder, and he fidgeted with his shirt sleeves.

“Brother!” The princess grinned. “I was simply confiding in my new friend!” She smiled at me. “Chrom, I’d like you to meet-...” she blinked. “I’m so sorry, but do you think you could tell me your name?”

I blinked; I turned away from the prince’s heavy stare. “Uh, Theone.”

His eyes widened. “Theone of Plegia?”

I gave a slight nod.

His jaw was rigid. “Maribelle, please take my sister to the carriage.”

“Of course, your highness.” Maribelle stumbled away with Lissa, dragging the princess by her arm.

“But Maribelle, we left my drink!”

She was ignored; the Prince took his sister’s seat quickly.

I stared. The room was completely silent.

“I apologize for the princess.” He spoke firmly. “She’s much too young to handle this business.”

I looked away quickly. Handsome. Terrifying.

And the man I was ordered to seduce. I hated him.

The table returned to its previous chatter. At ease. I remained completely rigid, however.

He noticed my attempts to avoid his gaze. “Your highness, I request you forgot all you’ve heard tonight.”

I grimaced. “Forget...”

He scowled. “I beg your pardon?”

“You do not even know what I spoke of to your sister.” I raised my brow. “Yet already you attempt to silence me- to dismiss the meaning of her words.” I lifted up my own goblet. “How very Ylissean of you.”

His expression managed to become more severe. “And you want something in exchange for your silence. How very Plegian.” He grabbed my wrist suddenly.

I flinched. “Sir, what are you-“

“What did she say?” His fingers dug into my skin. “More importantly, what do you want?”

I stared. He wasn’t subtle, yet no one in the room payed mind to him. They ignored us. What the hell?!

I tried to pull my arm away; he was scraping the markings off of me. “Let me go,” I hissed.

“Answer my questions.” His grip only tightened.

I winced.

“I’m not in the mood for games.”

“I require nothing from you,” I spat. “Now let me go!”

I’m not sure if I broke free, or he let go. Either way, I stared at the man, horrified. I rubbed my wrist. “Men like you are why we fear Ylisseans.” I pushed myself up quickly.

The chair dragged against the floor.

“You and your father.” I glared. “But at least that beast will soon leave this world.”

His eyes widened.

I stormed across the room, marching for the exit.

I didn’t know what I was doing. I couldn’t go home; I couldn’t withdraw myself from the exchange. But damnit, I was going to try.

I could hear the prince following me.

Two guards stood by the exit, blocking it.

“Your highness, what are you doing?”

“Move,” I spoke quickly.

“Milady, we cannot. Once one enters the exchange, they cannot-“

“They can’t leave until they’re assigned their new country- and with an escort,” I cut him off, folding my arms. “I know. I need air, however. I feel unwell.”

They weren’t sympathetic.

“Please,” I repeated, “simply move out of the-”

“You’ve been sent as a tactician.” The prince’s voice behind me. Surprised.

I turned, grimacing. “Leave me,” I hissed.

He was relieved, but... confused. “I don’t understand. You are heir. Why would you be given up like this?”

I scowled. “That is none of your business.”

His eyes softened. “You’re-...”

“Simply stay out of my way, Prince.” I pushed past him, returning to the table. My cheeks were on fire. I wasn’t going to be his tactician- I didn’t care what my father wanted. I refused.

I spent the rest of the dinner avoiding the man.

 

~~~

 

The actual exchange was a silent affair. Slips of paper were passed around while heirs and advisors whispered about their best options. And then the scholars were left in the dark, without a clue as to who controlled their fate. A servant of the heir would go and fetch the chosen tactician, and then the poor fool would be carted off to the royal’s land. A simple business. Like buying cattle- or a servant.

Except we were free. The only price was one we paid.

Dignity.

I sat on a bench among the other scholars- all men.

I was the first to be chosen. Given my attire, I wasn’t surprised.

A tall man touched my shoulder. Orderly brown hair- quite a defined chin. He wore blue armor. His voice was deep; every word was carefully enunciated, well thought out. It made me shiver. “There is a carriage awaiting us outside. If you would please follow me...” He outstretched a hand.

I took it hesitantly.

He walked so quickly, I had to hop a few steps to keep up.

“Who is your master?” I whispered.

“My name is Frederick, milady.”

I frowned. “I didn’t ask your name.” He dragged us outdoors. Gods, the night are was freezing! “I asked who your master was.”

He still did not answer; he simply pushed me in front of a carriage. Stark- white, with blue trim. He pulled open the door. “Milord.”

“Well done, Frederick.” Blue hair, blue eyes.

No. I shook my head. “I’m not leaving with you people. I refuse.”

“I’m afraid that is not your decision.” The prince looked to his servant. “Frederick, if you would?”

The behemoth of a guard lifted me up.

I gasped. “Put me down!!”

He sat me down on one of the coach’s cushions. “I apologize, milady.” His gaze returned to the prince. “Would that be all, milord?”

“Yes, Frederick, thank you.”

“Of course.” The knight closed the carriage door.

A few moments later, the coach spurred into motion.

No. No, I couldn’t go to Ylisse- that was exactly what Validar wanted! “Why the hell did you pick me?” I snapped.

He raised his brow. “Harsh words for a princess. I expected you to be more refined.”

“And I didn’t expect you to be a complete ass!” I pushed myself away from him. “Why did you pick me? To keep me from spreading your sister’s secrets? She didn’t even tell me anything of note-“

“To save you from those other princes.”

I blinked. “What?”

“Look at yourself.” He motioned to my dress. “If another land had chosen you, I assure you, it would not have been for your intellect.”

I turned red. “I-... I don’t see why that is any of your concern.”

He snorted. “So you’re angry with me for helping you?” He shook his head. “I apologize as to how I treated you earlier, milady. Lissa has been testing my patience as of late, and I... no matter. Even if you are angry, you must admit your reasoning here is foolish.”

I scowled. “Why did you ‘help me,’ then?”

He looked away.

I grimaced. Oh gods, his interest was the same as the teenage prince-

“Because I recognized something in you.”

I flinched. “What?”

“You’re being punished.” He spoke slowly. “Banished.”

I froze. “How did you-“

“I told you, I’ve seen it before.” He raised his brow. “Now have you any further complaints?”

I swallowed. “I-... no.”

“Good. Because it’s late- the ride to the palace is several hours, and I’d like to get some rest.” He leaned back against the coach, closing his eyes. “Kindly remain quiet.”

I stared. I-... I didn’t understand this man, or how he knew what was going on.

But I obeyed him. We were silent the rest of the trip.


	3. New Acquaintances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for being late! This isn’t the most exciting of chapters, but you will meet (technically) new characters. Hopefully you like it :)

“Gods...” a feminine voice. Shy, I could hear it shake even with just the one word. “She’s beautiful.”

“Not that pretty.” Another woman. Spiteful.

“Do you suppose they... well... ya know...”

“Sumia, you’re not to gossip of our prince.”

“I’m not gossiping, it’s merely a question!”

“One you needn’t ask.” The other woman let out a sigh. “Truly, look at her. In a bed, dressed like that, and the prince brought her here and left her, without saying a word.”

“Who’s gossiping now?”

“I am simply stating the facts.”

My eyes flew open. 

A white, spacious room. There was barely any furniture outside of the bed and the mirror and dresser across the wall. A fireplace was in one corner, lit and crackling. Turquoise drapes were opened widely, the light shining through the windows. 

And two, very loud young women hovered above me. 

I’m not certain which frightened me most. Their presence, that I was in a bed...

Or the fact that my clothes had changed. I was wearing a thin, airy nightgown,

Completely transparent.

Gods! I pushed myself up quickly, pulling the sheets with me. I struggled to conceal myself. 

“Who are you two?”

The one woman was scowling. The other seemed cheerful.

The former was thin, graceful. Long, rosy colored hair, it was neatly pinned up, sharp brown eyes looked me over, and her cheeks were red. Angry.

The second woman was less severe. Strangely so.

Short, slightly chubby— awkward. She attempted to mirror the other, in both stance and style. It didn’t work out so well. They wore the same type of dress, the same jewelry, they even attempted the same hair style. This girl’s hair wasn’t cooperating, however. Chocolaty curls poured down the sides of her face, refusing to be contained. Then there were her bangs... She kept having to push the fringe out of her eyes. Big, honey colored. Like a fawn’s. She seemed childish standing next to the other woman.

“I-I’m Sumia,” she fumbled, “and this is Cordelia.“

“She doesn’t need our names.” The redhead was sullen. She eyed me. “What you do need to know, though, is that we’re apparently here to clean up this mess.” She swallowed. “Did you take precautions? If not, we’ve a mage who knows how to be rid of inconveniences.”

I stared. “What?”

“What was he like?” Sumia spoke up again before Cordelia could answer. “Was it good?? I’ve always wondered what a prince would be like in—“

“Sumia, be quiet!” Her friend shook her head. “Now as I was saying, will there be complications? We can’t have dozens of little bastards running around Ylisse.”

Still, I stared. She didn’t actually think—

“Madame,” she groaned, “shall I have Miriel give you the concoction, or no?”

My breath was caught in my throat; my face went gray as I finally realized what they were implying. “I did not sleep with him,” I choked.

“Oh please. What acts did you perform then?”

“Cordelia, I thought you didn’t want that information?”

“I’m not a whore!” I shouted. 

The redhead paused. “You are a noblewoman? You lie, I do not recognize you.” 

I was growing tired of this. “I’m not of Ylisse. Now where the hell is the prince? His knight? Last I remember is getting in their carriage and leaving the exchange. Where are they?” 

They looked floored.

“Exchange?” Sumia’s eyes somehow became even wider. “You’re not a whore? You’re from the exchange?”

Cordelia’s jaw was rigid. “Who are you?

“I’m the damn—”

“Tactician.” Another woman’s voice.

A new woman. 

“She’s the tactician, and more importantly, my princess.” A twisted smile.

Who...?

She stood by the door, leaning against the frame. Thin, yet voluptuous. Subtler than my own curves, but still, an attractive, functionally provocative figure. She wore a skintight black dress, it went up to her neck, completely covering her arms. Concealing everything, yet at the same time, nothing.

Her hair was dark with carelessly cut bangs; her eyes were narrow, overwhelmed with black paint. Brown. A long, narrow nose, tanned skin... 

Her features were obviously Plegian. 

She held a bundle of clothes under her arm. 

“Princess?? That’s ludicrous.” The redhead bit her lip. “And who are you?” Although a question, Cordelia’s words somehow managed to sound like an accusation. 

The woman laughed. She slinked inside the room, hips jiggling with each movement. “I am the princess’ servant. You do not need my name.”

The irony of her statement almost made me smile.

The girls did not appreciate her humor. 

“You are Plegian,” Cordelia hissed. “Why are you HERE? Tacticians are not granted servants!”

”But she is not just a tactician. She is a princess. King Validar sent me to aid her.”

I stiffened at his name. 

“Why were you allowed on the grounds?” The redhead continued to press.

“Your Prince was informed of my role. He agreed to my presence.” The woman tilted her head. “Now are we quite through? I was in the process of dressing my princess. She would prefer not to have an audience.”

I stared. Dressing me?? What the hell?

“We were told to come tend to the woman in this room!” Sumia’s cheeks were pink. “If you are here, why were we sent for?“

“Food.” My ‘servant,’ smirked. “The princess needs to eat, no? As do I. Kindly bring us breakfast.”

I could see the anger boiling up in Cordelia. 

“But we are Pegasus knights!” The smaller one gasped. “We serve, but we do not actually SERVE!“

“Sumia, come!” Cordelia stormed out of the room. 

“B-but Cordelia!” Sumia almost tripped whilst chasing after her. 

Their voices faded.

The woman laughed. “Ylisseans are ever so sensitive.” She shut the door. “Are they not?” 

“You’re my father’s pawn.” I did not drop my guard. “Why are you here? To watch me?”

“And to relay information.” She was blunt. She sat on the edge of the bed. “To remind you not to forget your true mission.”

My jaw was rigid. 

“You needn’t look so upset. We shall still be friends.” She grinned. “I insist upon it. After all, we are the only Plegians here.” She traced the outline of my hip through the covers. Lazily, her finger moved slowly...

I shook, pushing her away.

“Such a timid bird.” She let out a giggle; it was a truly unnerving sound. “My name is Tharja. I shall serve you faithfully, I swear it.”

“You cannot be faithful to both Validar and myself.” 

She grinned. “Oh you are feisty! They say the prince will like that.” She jumped up. “Speaking of which, come, we must get you dressed. You’re to be introduced to the royal family this morn. I was trying to get you into this before you woke, but now that you’re up, take these.” She wiggled the clothes in front of me.

I stared at her hesitantly. “Why did you attempt to dress me while I was asleep? Tharja, how did I even end up here?”

“Well, to answer you first question, call it simple curiosity.” She licked her lips. “And as for the second, the big, burly manservant brought you here. You sleep most heavily, princess. Honestly, you’re lucky the prince is such a gentleman.” She began to giggle again. Such an awful noise. “Although I suppose we’re trying to break him of that habit.”

I grimaced. 

“Come, now put it on!” She dropped the gown on the bed. “I’ll fetch you shoes.” She practically glided towards the dresser, hips and breasts bouncing.

Unnerving. I swallowed, reaching for the dress slowly.

A black, silky gown. Simple and plain, there were no sleeves. No straps. The back was dangerously low; the dress would be kept up with laces. Thin and barely functional, they would be tied across my bare back. The only thing that would hold this up would be faith. 

“My undergarments will show through this.” I chewed at my lip.

“Well, there’s a simple solution for that.” Her head popped up briefly. “Don’t wear undergarments.”

I said nothing.

Damn Validar...

I removed the sheets slowly and stood; there was a slight draft in this room. It went right through my nightgown. I undid its strings quickly, fumbling with the fabric. The silky material slid from my shoulders, falling to my feet.

Tharja giggled once more.

I shuddered, practically rushing to put on the other dress. I couldn’t tie its ribbons though.

“Oh, allow me, silly girl.” She pushed my hands away, grabbing the strings. Her fingers moved so quickly, I could practically feel a breeze.

Gods, I hated this.

“And there we have it. My, aren’t you such a lovely picture?” She smiled widely, squeezing my bare shoulders. “We’ll run a comb through your hair, eat whatever those damned knights bring... and then we’ll meet with the Exalt and his children. I do believe Lord Validar will be quite pleased.”

I gave no answer. He had sent a seductress to watch me. A filthy, manipulative woman. I could not trust her.


End file.
